125I-insulin binds to IM-9 cells (human) and hepatocytes (rat). By using quantitative EM autoradiography as a probe, it can be shown that labeled insulin is internalized by a process which appears to be time and temperature-dependent. Labeled epidermal growth factor which binds to cultured fibroblasts (human) can also be shown to internalize in a time and temperature fashion.